


The Well

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Drabble, Humor, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George were always getting up to mischief, luckily Ron's magic comes to his rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well

**Author's Note:**

> Ron is probably around five years old making the twins seven. I first posted this drabble in 2006 and this is my most recent work.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Easy Peasy, just go down those steps."

Ron looked at Fred then looked down the dry well. "Are you sure?"

Fred rubbed his eyes. "Just- go!"

Ron glared at him. He gritted his teeth and slowly stepped on the wall and crept down. He tried to get his footing on the first step, but slipped.

"Argh!"

"Ron!" Fred and George yelled.

Ron hit the bottom of the well but didn't feel any pain as he bounced right back up and out of the well and landed on top of George.

"Blimey!" George puffed out wide-eyed.

"Nice catch, George!" Fred exclaimed.

 

~ * ~


End file.
